The present invention relates to an audio/control head (hereinafter referred to as an "A/C head") connecting device of a tape recorder having a simplified structure and providing easy connectivity.
In general, there is a recording area on a magnetic tape for recording an audio signal and a control signal. Referring to FIG. 1, a video tape recorder is provided with an A/C head 20 which has a recording head 20b for recording audio/control signals on the recording area and an erasing head 20a for erasing a video signal recorded on the recording area.
The A/C head 20 is installed on a sub-plate 13 fixed to a main plate 12. The main plate 12 is rotatably installed on a main deck 10, and can be rotated by a control gear 11 having a first gear portion 11a meshed with a second gear portion 12a formed on the main plate 12.
The A/C head 20 is electrically connected to and controlled by a circuit board (not shown) installed under the main deck 10. That is, the circuit board has a connection member 19 protruding from the main deck 10 and penetrating the main deck 10, and the connection member 19 supports a bundle of wires 1 which is connected to the A/C head 20 so that the A/C head 20 can receive the audio/control signals via the wires 1. The wires 1 are installed such that they do not affect the rotation of the main plate 12 by the control gear 11.
However, such a connecting device has a complicated structure and it is difficult to assemble the connecting device. That is, the wires 1 are installed after the A/C head 20 and the connection member 19 are installed.